


BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to enjoy cuddling after sex (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [45]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This list is comprised of our headcanon OC girlfriends for each member.See our original post on Tumblr for our fanart of each girl: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/613684256215105536/bts-girlfriend-series-most-likely-to-enjoy
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 8





	BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to enjoy cuddling after sex (Most to Least)

Min-seo (Jin’s girlfriend)

Min-seo would naturally crave to be close to Jin after sex and would snuggle up to him, needing some skin to skin contact and the feeling of being secure and safe with him, resting her head on his chest as their breathing slowed. Jin would also love cuddling after sex, but would be more likely to fall asleep first. Min-seo would love curling against his back or spooning him closely as he drifted off. 

Nana (J-Hope’s girlfriend)

Nana would appreciate the still and calm moments where she and Hoseok could just lie together. It would feel like a really gentle and tender moment for them, even if the sex beforehand was incredibly energetic and frantic. She would find herself completely wrapped around him, her long limbs intertwining with his as they cuddle. It would be one of the few times they are both quiet, although they would sometimes end up making small talk in between the moments of silence. 

Young-soon (Jungkook’s girlfriend)

As the sex with Jungkook is often quite breathtaking and heated, Young-soon would feel the need to cuddle afterward as she came down from her high, resting her head against his chest or shoulder while he plays with the ends of her hair. She would come down from her endorphin rush quite slowly, finding her breathing quite haggard for a while, and would use this time to take the chance to appreciate him, enjoying the butterflies as she kisses his chest, collarbone and cheek slowly. 

Ara (Jimin’s girlfriend)

Ara would love the sweet pillowtalk after sex with Jimin as he rolls over to look down at her, kissing her face gently. She would love wrapping her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her before snuggling against him completely. Her stomach would churn with butterflies after sex, and the aftercare would feel just as special as the sex itself.

Jeong-sun (Suga’s girlfriend)

While Jeong-sun loves snuggling against Yoongi, pressing her cheek to his collarbone, chest, stomach or letting him spoon her, we feel she would not always need to do this immediately after sex. If they were both incredibly tired (particularly as the nature of her job can be quite exhausting), she would be content to roll over and go to sleep. Having said that, of all the couples, Yoongi and Jeong-sun would be among the top for frequently having pillowtalk after sex and in the middle of the night, enjoying the soft sounds of their breathing and the quiet outside as they whisper about anything and everything. 

Ji-eun (RM’s girlfriend)

Ji-eun would not be a huge cuddler in general but would appreciate it after sex, especially when she is feeling more vulnerable. She would crave the need to feel safe and secure, with Namjoon wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close to his chest. As she is someone we see as being very ‘put together’ and a bit of a neat freak, if the sex was a little more intense and messy, she would want to shower shortly afterward, either by herself or inviting Namjoon to join her.

Cassandra (V’s girlfriend)

Cassandra would definitely enjoy the aftercare of sex and would love it when Taehyung holds her close, whispering how beautiful she is and how much he loves her while he kisses her forehead and face. We see Taehyung as he more cuddly of the two, however, with her often going along with it if the mood feels right. She is someone who is very driven by her emotions, so would not always want to be super close to Taehyung after sex, sometimes preferring to shower alone.


End file.
